


WTF Person of Interest 2021: Визитка

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, Humor, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Фанкомикс, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: WTF Person of Interest 2021: Визитка.
Comments: 52
Kudos: 160
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WTF Person of Interest 2021: Визитка

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Аватарки**

**Баннер** (Картинка кликабельна)

     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021/works"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3adZm.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

**Полезные ссылки**  


Это наш [Твиттер](https://twitter.com/WtfInterest)!

Это наш [Мастер-пост](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220396141_wtf-person-of-interest-2021-master-post.htm)!

Наш фандом замечен в [Кинопоиске.](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/582359/)

А это досье собрала на нас [Википедия.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5_%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F)

Также «В поле зрения» был представлен командами следующих битв:

[ЗФБ-13](https://wtfcombat.diary.ru/?tag=4697109)

[ФБ-13](https://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4902670)

[ЗФБ-14](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4697109)

[ФБ-14](https://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5137802)

[ЗФБ-15](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5210929)

[ФБ-15](https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5305917)

[ФБ-16](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5436031)

[ЗФБ-18](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562575)


End file.
